


[Podfic] Uncomplicated

by kansouame



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: First Time, M/M, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-25
Updated: 2013-08-25
Packaged: 2017-12-24 15:06:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 52
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/941392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kansouame/pseuds/kansouame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time they slept together was completely unexpected. It was the most amazing sex Eames had had in his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Uncomplicated

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Uncomplicated](https://archiveofourown.org/works/125528) by [Aviss](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aviss/pseuds/Aviss). 



> Podfic Dowload: [Uncomplicated](http://www.mediafire.com/?qy9t93un8ta1j26)
> 
> I recorded this awhile back. (Actually before I bought my good mic so excuse the recording quality.) Someone recently couldn't find this and I realized that don't have all my works in one place. So although this was posted over on my LJ and DW master list, I wanted to put it here.

Title: Uncomplicated  
Author: Aviss  
Reader: kansouame  
Fandom: Inception  
Rating: NC-17  
Pairing: Eames/Arthur  
File size/type: 38.51 MB, .mp3 (zipped)  
Length: 37m 45s  
Summary: The first time they slept together was completely unexpected. It was the most amazing sex Eames had had in his life.  
Text version: [Uncomplicated](http://archiveofourown.org/works/125528)  
Podfic Dowload: [Uncomplicated](http://www.mediafire.com/?qy9t93un8ta1j26)  



End file.
